


Survival

by rocky997



Category: Zelda - Fandom, ocarana of time
Genre: 3ds, Ocarina of Time, Other, Twilight Princess, Zelda - Freeform, link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocky997/pseuds/rocky997





	Survival

I drop down the chute into the stream. I have just avoided being attacked. As I climb to the shore I can see the others waiting for me. Sword in hand, and sheild ready to go. I dodge left, right and centre then it is my turn. I slash with my sword and they are dead within a moment. The most important thing is that I am still alive, in good health. I survived the chapter. I beat the game up until this very moment. Until I move on. What is next is to be expected.


End file.
